Taken Over
by HPLP
Summary: Sequel to Taking Over Me.Continue through Harry and Hermione's relationship and see where they are taken as they leave Hogwarts into the real world. R
1. Default Chapter

TAKEN OVER

Sequel to Taking Over Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowlings brilliant ideas or characters.

Hermione Granger sat in her usual spot in the common room. What was unusual was that she wasn't in the company of her inseparable boyfriend. That boyfriend was of course Harry Potter. They have been together for 16 wonderful months with no problems at all and a positive looking future together.

Harry was playing Quidditch, which wasn't much of a surprise, while Hermione was inside doing homework, reading or thinking about Harry as she was doing now. Every time she saw him she got giddy. It was as if they had just started going out or something. It was amazing the effect that man had on her. Her spectacular daydream was interrupted by the object of her affections walking in(freshly showered) through the common room door…and right past her. _What was that about?_ She picked up the nearest book and began reading. She was in the process of turning the page when she felt warm breath on her ear.

"I love it when you wear your hair up, makes it easier to do this." And she felt moist lips on her neck. She smiled widely.

"How was practice?" She tried to concentrate on her book but Harry's lips were definitely not letting her. She gave up, rather quickly, and put her book to the side.

"Harry dear would you mind not doing that in front of all these people." She grabbed his hand and guided him around the couch to sit next to her.

"You still haven't told me how practice went." She knew she would never get an answer out of him now. It seemed he really wasn't in the mood to talk but was clearly in the mood for something else. He was once again kissing her neck tenderly.

_Oh screw it._

Harry started kissing her lips with avidity. She couldn't help but love it.

"That's good enough for me. And it was cut short."

Hermione had no answer to this as she was still a little light headed from the fabulous kiss that was administered to her from those perfect, and very talented, lips…so of course her clueless response was "Huh?"

Harry laughed and tapped her nose with his pointer finger. "You asked how my practice went and I said it was cut short." Harry wrapped his arms around his girlfriends waist and propped his chin on her shoulder.

Hermione, now regaining the ability of forming a coherent thought in her head, questioned why it was cut short.

"Well it's hard to concentrate on catching a snitch when my girlfriend has been in my head all day. Especially when my girlfriend is THE Hermione Granger."

Hermione blushed at his compliment and laughed at the same time.

"Even when you're Harry Potter?" Hermione giggled.

Harry signed dramatically. "Yes, even when you're Harry Potter." He looked at her book curiously.

"Mione why are you still reading? NEWTS are over and all we have to do now is wait for graduation." He delicately brushed a powder soft strand away from her face.

She smiled a small smile. "I know NEWTS are over Harry. It's just weird that we're almost gone. I mean this is my second home and it's going to be weird letting it go. So in regard to the book, I have to keep myself occupied in order to get my mind off the inevitable." She huffed and returned to her book, which was of course 'Hogwarts A History', and continued reading despite the fact that her boyfriend was giving her a very naughty look.

Harry then commenced to whisper very huskily, "You know there are other ways you could keep yourself occupied." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She wanted to smile so badly but she barely managed to keep on a straight face. "I think," she looked as if she were thinking; "I think I'll just stay here reading my book. There is nothing like a good book to keep a person occupied."

"We'll see about that." Harry growled playfully which made Hermione shriek and then pinned her to the couch. Harry claimed her lips for several minutes before she resisted.

"Harry people are in here and I don't think they appreciate us snogging like this in front of them." Harry looked behind him and saw that all of his fellow Gryffindor were preoccupied with something else.

He quickly told Hermione this bit of information before hastily resuming what he had started. No sooner had he done this that they, and everyone else in the common room, clearly heard "Oy, would you two lovebirds get a room. Little children do not need to see this sick display of affection." Harry reluctantly let go of Hermione's lips and rose off of her. Hermione, a deep shade of crimson, righted herself in a sitting position and looked straight ahead. Even though she had been right she was still embarrassed which was, of course, Ronald Weasley and his stupid dorm buddies doing. Out of her peripheral vision (she refused to look in any direction but forward) she saw Harry stand up and make his way towards the group of ruckus boys. She felt someone sit next to her shortly after and turned to see Ginny…a widely grinning Ginny. She said nothing and just waited for the comment that was bound to come.

"Things were getting pretty hot and heavy over here. Maybe Ron did best to interr-" By now Hermione had her head stuck firmly in her hands.

"Ginny please not now. This is so embarrassing. I swear if I weren't so embarrassed I would be enraged." Ginny patted her back and smiled a devilish smile.

"Don't worry Mione, I slapped each and every one of them in the noggin for that childish comment." Hermione looked up just in time to see Ginny's smile before it was fully wiped away.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got up. "I'm going to my common room. See you later Gin." She grabbed her book before she headed out. Being in her seventh year she was made Head Girl (obviously). What surprised most people was that Harry had not been named Head Boy. Actually, he had been chosen but Harry declined. He wanted an easy seventh year, as easy a year can get when your in you last one. Therefore, the position had been given to the next most qualified person, Draco Malfoy. Many had been surprised and many had not. Hermione, for one, had not been surprised as Draco and herself had formed a sort of friendship. It had taken them both a great deal to get accustomed to it and they had their fair share of non supporters and supporters. Many level-headed and clear thinking students (mostly Ravenclaws and extremely supportive Gryffindor) supported this newfound 'friendship' and saw it as an opportunity to clear up this whole House hatred that had been status quo between the houses.

There still were people (of course Slytherins) who could not fathom how a pure blooded and gorgeous wizard could even associate himself with a low mudblood. Seeing as how they are Slytherin they're pretty much still clueless.

As Hermione neared her common room, which was as centered as it could be between all the House locations for fast maneuvering, shrieked once again when she was swept off her feet by familiar and comforting arms.

She giggled and swatted at his arm playfully. "Harry I think I can walk on my own."

He ignored her and kept on walking. "Just thought I'd let you save up some energy for future…activities." He wiggled his eyebrows all around. They had reached the entrance to the common room she shared with Draco. It was a giant painting displaying a field of green grass meeting with the sky, which was and array of rainbow colors brilliantly put together.

The couple did not bother to even acknowledge the portrait and Hermione said the password(senha). They walked in.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Hermione asked Harry wondering what he would say. Harry didn't seem to be the type that would be like a typical male given his upbringing, but now that the fate of the wizarding world did not burden his shoulders you could never tell with him sometimes.

He grinned at her. "When it comes to you, of course. What else is there to think about?"

Hermione, who had let her head drop down brought it up again and saw Draco heading out. "Hey Draco." He flashed her a grin, something not that rare anymore.

"Hey Hermione. Potter." Harry and Draco were still slightly rough to each other but there was a mutual respect between them.

"Tell Lilly I said hi and that she needs to get her arse over here and visit _me_ and not _you_." Harry dropped her on the nearest couch and perched himself on top of her.

Draco saw this and hurriedly answered, "Will do and please do not soil the couch," he pointed at the two occupants, "it's silk and not to be ruined.

Harry screamed, "Get out of here Malfoy," at the same time that Hermione threw her book at him, which he deftly dodged. Before fully closing the entrance he wiggled his fingers and was gone.

Harry signed and looked down at Hermione before a very delicious grin graced his face. "Now where were we before?"

YAY it's finally posted. It probably would have taken me longer but I started to feel guilty so I forced myself to sit down and type, sometimes it's hard to put thoughts into writing so if it wasn't what you were expecting, sorry. And apologies for any mistakes, its 11 over here. Review review and review. And for all you Draco fans I couldn't bear making him evil in any way. I love him too much. Go Draco, you sexy man you. drools


	2. What the Hell

So very sorry for the wait. Enjoy the story.

Chapter Two: What The Hell is Going on Here.

It was the beginning of June and exams were just starting for all students except the seventh years. They had basically the whole month of June as a sort of vacation. In the last week would be their dance and then graduation and they were free.

This fine June day found Harry, Ron and Hermione lying under a tree near the lake. "So what are we going to do today?" Ron asked his two best friends.

Harry got up from his spot on Hermione's lap. In the process of taking off his shirt he said "I don't know about you guys but a dip in the lake sounds very refreshing." He tore down the small hill and jumped into the lake. Hermione heard giggling nearby and when she turned to look she saw a small group of girls giggling and looking directly at Harry. Some noticed her staring and gave her a not so pleasant look.

_Well I never… _

She knew that some girls were rather fond of Harry and his dashing looks but to actually dislike her because she was with him… she didn't know what to make of it. She looked towards Ron to see if he had noticed but he was laughing in the direction of the lake. She looked to where Harry had gone and saw that Ginny had joined him and they were dunking each other.

She turned back towards the girls and saw that they had gotten a little closer. She turned to Ron to tell him but he had gotten up and was heading towards the lake to join their friends. She was incredibly inattentive today.

Back to the group of girls and she saw that they had gotten even closer. She was about to shout and ask if they wanted anything when she felt wet, cold arms circle around her. She suddenly found herself in the air.

"Harry let me go please. I don't want to go in the lake." He swung around abruptly and she screamed. They weren't moving.

"Harry please put me down," She said in a mock serious voice, "I'll do anything if you just let me go. I'll go in when I want to go in." Expecting him to listen to her she was very much shocked when she was actually let go. As sudden as the movement had been, she felt herself being caught just as she would've hit the ground. She was now looking Harry in the face.

"Anything?" he asked grinning.

She punched him on the shoulder. "Harry Potter, that was not funny at all. Now put me down and I will get in the lake when I damn well please."

He began laughing as he set Hermione down. His smiles diminished when he saw the look on her face.

"Something wrong love?" He took her chin in his hand.

Hermione took her hand and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Nothing. Why do you ask?" Out of her peripheral vision she could see the group of girls inch forward in anticipation of an argument.

Harry took hold of her hands, "Listen Hermione, I know that we're leaving soon but that's no reason to snap."

She opened her mouth and closed it a second later.

_He thinks this is about us graduating._

"Well, um…you're right, I shouldn't be snapping and I'm sorry." Harry looked thunderstruck.

"Is this _my_ 'Mione?" He felt her forehead for effect.

Hermione smiled and swatted his hand away. "Harry I'm fine and I'm serious. I mean I'm acting like a 15 year old you. It's frightening." She tried to keep a straight face but Harry's reaction was too much.

"Oh Harry I was just teasing." She pushed his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. Really looking at him she saw his predatory stare. Not waiting a second later she tore off running. She screamed when she heard Harry run after her as well. She ran around trees and various couples on the floor. She didn't even know how she was managing to stay out of his grip for this long. She ended up behind the group of Harry stalkers. She couldn't run anymore; she was too tired from laughing.

"Ok Harry, I give up. You don't have to chase me anymore. Mercy mercy mercy and I give up." She noticed the death glares she was getting from the group of girls, but that didn't stop the laughter that erupted from her while looking at Harry's face.

Harry lunged for her again and for the second time that day she felt Harry's arms around her waist and lifting her up. She was too tired to fight her way out of his grip, so she just hung limply.

She looked around while Harry raised her over his head and threw her into the refreshing water. Harry smirked as Hermione resurfaced. His smirk turned into a huge grin. When Hermione was fully out of the water he held out his hand.

"Truce?" he fully expected her to take it and end it there but of course he was wrong. Hermione dragged him to the floor and straddled his waist before claiming his lips. She pulled back as quick as she had jumped on him and then smiled sweetly and innocently. "Truce?" She stuck out her hand. Harry laughed and grabbed her hand before pulling himself up.

"That was pretty conniving of you?" He crossed his arms. Hermione looked him square in the eye. "That's why you shouldn't mess with Hermione Granger."

"Duly noted." They briefly kissed before racing off to join Ron and Ginny.

The quartet had just finished a game of water volleyball when the girls requested a game of chicken fight.

Of course the boys acquiesced and soon the game was underway.

Hermione and Ginny were trying their hardest to knock the other off. It had gone on for so long that Ron got impatient and began to tickle Hermione's feet.

"RONALD WEASLEY, That is cheating," she let out a snort. "Harry do something." She was still trying to hold Ginny off while Harry began to push Ron while trying to balance Hermione.

Minutes later Hermione managed to push Ginny off of Ron's shoulders. She held on to Harry's hair while looking around just enjoying the day. Her eye suddenly caught a white glare. Looking closer she saw that it was Draco…A very bare-chested Draco. She was staring, on the shoulders of her boyfriend; she was staring at another guy. She lost her balance from her confusion. When she looked up it was too see the vivid green eyes of her boyfriend bearing concern.

"You ok?" He cupped her cheek.

Hermione wiped her face and cleared her throat. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

AN: Wow. Very very extremely sorry for the wait. I would give an excuse but I think you guys deserve better than that. Um, sorry if the chapter or writing seems a little off and if there are any spelling errors, I don't have a beta and sometimes things just slip. I'm sort of just getting the flow of the story, just trying to get a feel of where I'm going with this. Thank you thank you a million times for being so patient. And Big Huge Dilemma that needs to be resolved: Who's hotter, Harry or Draco? I'm torn. Well review and thank you.


	3. Me and my big mouth

Disclaimer: Haha…what's the point?

You guys can kill me if you want for the long wait I've made you go through, but I will put up one hell of a fight. Lol.

Chapter 3:

A week had passed and the situation with Hermione kept on getting worse and worse. Of course she tried to stop it from doing anything but leaving. Sad to say that it wasn't working. It was angering and frustrating her to no end. She had no explanation for this; for once in her life she could not explain or understand why something was happening. It was maddening. On top of that she had no one to talk to about this.

She obviously couldn't tell Harry or Draco(I mean, she may not be able to explain this but she wasn't stupid). Not Ron or Ginny. And she didn't trust anyone else enough to just drop this bomb on them. She was screwed. Plain and simply screwed. The most she could do was wait for it to wear out. Every girl has gone through this at one point or another…right?

For the past week she had the art of ignoring Draco Malfoy perfected. She had it timed so that they wouldn't see each other unless they were in a class or he sought her out, which he hadn't done…yet. She hoped and prayed to God that he wouldn't, for the sake of her sanity. This was affecting her in every way, except academically(for which she was grateful) and Harry had begun to question her about her distracted state. She was running out of excuses. This was distressing her to no end. She had to do something.

To the present, Hermione was currently in her common room enjoying the peace. Usually Harry would be with her but he scheduled an emergency Quidditch match and she was pretty sure that Draco was participating in this also. If not he was with Lilly. Lilly was like Draco's sister and contrary to popular belief he was not dating her…at all. To her the thought was rather disgusting. Of course, to the die hard romantics they were the next cutest couple, or would be if they went out. But they don't. Just to be clear.

At first Hermione herself had though that they were together. All the signs were there and all she needed was to see some snogging from them and it was final, but Draco had nicely cleared up her confusion. They had tried it but it hadn't worked out…according to him anyways. Lilly hadn't told her the female version of the story.

So, once again back to the present, Hermione was in for quite a shock when she saw Draco walk in to their common room in all his sexy glory. This wasn't supposed to be. He was supposed to be playing Quidditch and when she saw that they were on their way she would lock herself in her room or just go hide somewhere and terminate all chances of seeing him.

She still had hope. He hasn't seen her yet so maybe she could slip away without him seeing her. It was worth a shot.

Or maybe not.

"Eep." She turned away from him and ran all the way to her room and locked the door behind her. She distinctly heard him screaming her name while sat on her bed and began to control her breathing.

"Oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man." She kept on repeating this over and over. She stopped abruptly when the doorknob connected to her door began to rattle. Then there was a very loud banging and then silence.

"Hermione could you please open this door and let me in. You have been avoiding me for a week and I want to know why. I think I deserve to know this." Draco patiently said this through the door. The last thing he needed to do was scream at her.

She didn't utter a word. She didn't trust herself to, afraid that if she did open her mouth the first thing out would be about her growing attraction to him. Nope, she didn't trust herself at all right now.

When she didn't hear anything she assumed that he had given up so imagine her surprise when he just walked right into her room looking as if he didn't have a care in the world.

She opened and closed her mouth like a fish a few times before anything came out.

Now she knew for a fact that she could trust her mouth and its capability to form the intended words. "What are you doing? You can't just waltz in here as if you own the place. Get out." She pointed to the door. He just stood in the middle of her room looking at her extended finger.

"No."

Now she was a little ticked. "No? What do you mean no? If I tell you to get out then you'll get out."

He crossed his arms in defiance. "I refuse to leave this room until you tell me what the hell your problem is."

She took a deep breath and calmed down. "Look Draco, there's nothing wrong with me ok? Now could you please leave?"

He still held his place. "Well if nothing is wrong with you then why did you ignore me for a week?"

Hermione was shivering under his stare. Oh how she wanted to jump him. No, no she couldn't. There was Harry. She loved Harry and she didn't doubt it…but Draco. Draco was Draco. Harry, on the other hand, was her boyfriend. Her boyfriend that she loved to death. She was hyperventilating. I cant… I mean there's Harry.. Wha- What is wrong with- me?

"Well?"

He was pushing her. She couldn't hold this in any longer. She needed to escape, to go somewhere that would grant her solitude. She was breathing pretty hard now.

"Hermione ar-"

"I can't help it that I all of a sudden find you so attractive and that I can't, for the life of me, figure out why the hell I suddenly do." And as an after thought. "Damn you and your sexiness." And as that last word escaped her mouth she clamped her hands over the involuntary part of her body before it could mess up her life anymore.

To say Draco was shocked… well he was shocked but he was also smug.

The bastard.

That was probably much unexpected…and come to think of it pretty short. Ya know I'm starting to think that updates will be more scattered than punctual so I'm very sorry and don't ditch me for the ending. Things will work out for HHr in the end. And I repeat, in the end. That doesn't mean that the middle will hold something different for us all. Well take a few to review and mucho thanks.


	4. Dreaming?

Disclaimer: I'm sorta glad that I don't own Harry Potter. I meam, the pressure and… what is wrong with me. I don't know what I'm saying. Pay no attention to me.

This chapter is mainly pointless except for the fact that you meet a new character. That's about it. It's mostly nonsensical gibberish. I need to get my act together.

Also I wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed. They would be: LMDGlUVR4EVA, Slytherin-girl TF lover, nightgodess, HelloKitty14, FairyDust4Ever, HPandHG, StarFariey, FoxylilRaven, lil lanie121

Chapter 4:

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and instantly images of last night bombarded her mind. Had it been a dream? She didn't really remember going to sleep. If it had been a dream it had seemed so real. She strained to remember but she couldn't tell if it had been a dream or not. She rose out of bed nervously. The only way to find out was to either ask Draco or wait for him to say something. They were both something she didn't particularly want to go through.

Still she had to go through her day. She couldn't miss a day of class over some stupid…thing for Malfoy. It was ridiculous. Besides she wanted to see Harry. The love of her life. She smiled widely at the mere thought of him. He could brighten her up and make her forget anything.

She rushed, suddenly energized, to get ready. Sooner than she thought possible she was out of her room and down the stairs to the Head common room. She was so focused on getting out of there that she didn't notice Malfoy sitting on the couch, casually flipping through a magazine.

"Who's funeral?" His deep voice rang out and startled her.

"What are you talking about?" She stopped reluctantly and turned to look at him. Her impatience at her interruption showed through her bouncing leg.

He looked from her energetic leg all the way up to her tied up hair. "In a rush?" He went back to skimming the magazine.

She was getting annoyed. "I don't have time for this so please tell me your point so I can leave."

He finally put down the magazine and looked up at her. "Well at least you're talking to me now even if it is in a slightly…non-pleasant manner. Is everything alright?"

Hermione looked confused. What did he mean she hadn't talked to him in a week? Hadn't they spoken yesterday after her little embarrassing revelation?

"We haven't spoken in a week?" She got her answer at the look on his face.

He stood up now and began walking towards her. "Haven't I told you not to stay up all night like an insane person working on your homework? You really should start slee-

"Of course we haven't spoken in a week." She said rapidly, cutting him off. "But didn't we speak yesterday?" Now he really looked at her as if she were mad.

"Um…noooo. Yesterday you walked right by my and went straight up into your room locking yourself in. I knocked but when you didn't answer I just let you be." He paused before a wide smile graced his face. "Have you been dreaming about me dear Hermione?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "See you later Draco." When she was out into the hall she stopped.

So it had all been a dream. Every single bit. And if she really thought about it, she hadn't felt anything for him when she walked down into the common room.

How can something like this be born one day and then disappear almost as quickly. This didn't make sense. She was interrupted when she heard her name.

She looked up to see Ron hurrying towards her. "Hey Mione."

She smiled instantly. "Hey Ron. Where's Harry?" She looked behind her friend to see if Harry was trailing behind.

Ron looked too. "He told me to come get you cause he woke up later than usual and couldn't come meet you. By this time, though, he should be on his way or something. Let's go." They both walked until they spotted Harry on the second floor. He had been walking towards them and when he clearly saw then he went to a jog until he was right in front of Hermione.

Hermione wasted no time in planting her lips onto his. She was barely aware of Ron gagging and leaving them alone, or the imaginary daggers being shot at her through the eyes of the envious younger years.

When they parted Harry held her in his arms. "Hmmm, not that I'm complaining but what brought that on?"

She looked up into his face and said, "One of the perks of being your girlfriend. I can kiss you anytime I want." Harry removed one hand from her waist and put it on top of his heart.

"I knew you were just using me Miss Granger. It's not nice to play with peoples emotions like this. You know I'm Harry Potter; I could set my fan club after you."

Hermione stepped back a bit and continued walking. "Well it's good to know you're aware of that."

Harry followed after her. "Aware of what? My fan club?"

Hermione frowned. "Yes that ridiculous fan club of yours." She did not look at him and continued walking.

Harry got in front of her and discontinued her walking. "Hold on, you're jealous." He smiled triumphantly.

After that comment Harry didn't need to hold her back, she stopped on her own. "Me? Jealous of a bunch of twits who dream of tying you up and having their way with you? Why dream when I have the real thing." She patted his cheek and continued walking. Harry fell into step.

There was silence for a moment before he continued the conversation. "I don't think their all twits. I mean, I met one of them and she seemed pretty normal. Aside from the fact that she could be obsessed with me she was pretty ok."

Hermione stopped abruptly. "You spoke to one of them?" Harry looked surprised.

"Yes and she was pretty ok. Is there a problem, love?" Hermione shook her head and continued walking towards the Great Hall.

Once again there was silence and once again Harry broke it. "Are you okay with me talking to Kimberly?"

They were on their way to the Gryffindor table. "So Kimberly's her name?"

They sat down across from Ron. "It's just…How can you be on friendly terms with a girl that is possibly stalking you?" Hermione turned to look at Harry.

"So you've met one of the girls from your famous club. Not too bad are they?" Hermione then turned to look at Ron with a questioning gaze.

"They're not too bad once you get past the slight fascination with Harry. Just a minor flaw." Harry looked from Ron to Hermione.

"I don't get it, but I guess that's just me." She began to fill her plate with food.

"Which one of them did you meet?" Harry was on the verge of responding when Hermione spit out, "Can we please stop talking about obsessive Harry stalkers. I'm trying to eat here." She turned back to her food.

When Hermione walked out of her arithmancy class she expected Harry to be there waiting for her. He was there alright but he was accompanied by a raven haired girl. A raven haired girl that looked very familiar. She walked up next to him and patted him on the shoulder. When he turned around it was with a dazzling smile gracing his face.

"Hey." He bent down and kissed her quickly. "How was class?" Hermione didn't answer his question.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" She looked pointedly at the girl.

"Oh," he turned back to the mystery girl. "Hermione this is Katherine. Katherine this is my girlfriend Hermione." Hermione finally saw the Katherine's face and now knew why the girl looked so familiar. "You look exactly like-"

"Cho Chang. I'm her cousin." Katherine gave her a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Hermione eyed the hand that Katherine had thrust out for a second before she shook it.

"Nice to meet you. So…how is Cho?" Hermione asked cheerfully. Katherine glanced at Harry before responding.

"She's fine…I have to get to class. I'll see you later Harry. Nice to meet you Hermione." And with that Katherine walked off.

"You never told me it was Cho's twin that was stalking you." Hermione looked at Harry.

He grabbed her hand and kept walking towards their next class. "I would hardly say they're twins. Of course there is resemblance."

Hermione intertwined their hands. "So I'm guessing the reason you two first started speaking was because of her resemblance to Cho."

Harry looked into her eyes. "Does it really matter? They're just cousins and it's meaningless conversation between us. And she always comes up to me." Harry said as if that justified it.

"Well that's perfectly fine. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Then why do you keep dwelling on it?" Hermione looked shock.

"I'm not _dwelling_. I don't dwell." Hermione almost screamed.

Harry turned towards her and kissed her. "Do shut up." He said against her lips.

Hermione smacked his arm. "We still have class."

"We might as well forget class. We are soooooo late."

Hermione's mouth dropped. "Are you saying we should skip?"

Harry laughed. "That's exactly what I'm saying. Is there a problem?"

"Harry it's the end of the year. They still expect us to be there even if we have finished our exams."

"Mione, when is the next time we're going to be able to do something like this? We are _gone_ by next week. Let's go streaking or something."

"Harry! I refuse to go streaking."

"This is my last week. I guess I just wanna act my age. I've had to be grown up for most of my teenage years. Can't I act like an idiot for once?"

"Ok Harry, you can go act like an idiot." Hermione smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

Harry tapped her chin. "Nice to know I have your permission… Will you come act like an idiot with me?"

She signed and feigned annoyance. "Alright Harry. I will come and act like a complete moron with you."

Harry rubbed his hands together. "Excellent. Let's go shag."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You will _never_ change." She walked in the opposite direction of their class.

"I don't _always_ think about you in a sexual manner."

Hermione gave him a skeptical look. "Can we just go and act out your act of stupidity."

"If that's what you want to call it, love, then let's go."

And together they walked down the hall to do Lord knows what.

Just to be clear and on the same level with everyone Harry and Hermione have _not_ had sex. He is just joking with her. So anywho, very sorry for the wait and I mean it, really. I was a little preoccupied with reading. I know, I'm terrible. So review and I'm starting to think that I may be making Harry a little hormonal. Am I? Thank you for reading and sorry for the mistakes, if there are any. I will really try to update a lot quicker. Thanks.


	5. Sex Godobviously

Dum dum dum. Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious. I mean, don't the other vast amount of stories clue ya in. Ha. I laugh in the face of danger. 'Shrugs'

Chapter 5:

Days quickly passed and it was Saturday. Hermione was outside with a big group of boys, who were playing Quidditch and had been for hours, and Hermione was bored stiff.

Harry had begged her not to stay inside for hours just reading and to come outside and watch him play. The only reason she had acquiesced was because he had said that this would be one of the last times she would see him play in a game.

Needless to say, here she was.

Hermione was comfortably leaning back against the bench behind her. She tiredly looked to the left of her when she heard her name being called. A female voice. It was a miracle.

"Hey Gin. Thank God you're here. I've been the only non testosterone person here for hours and I've been so bored. Keep me entertained?"

Ginny smiled sympathetically. "Why haven't you left then if you're so bored?" She sat down next to her and stretched out her legs.

"That dumb boyfriend of mine refuses to let me leave. Every time I try he swoops down and grabs me. I'm trapped in open space. How does that make sense?"

Ginny felt her forehead. "I think you've been in the sun for too long."

Hermione just groaned. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Oh great, here come the hounds." Hermione turned her head once again to see who Ginny was referring to.

She saw a group of girls.

The same group of girls she had seen at the lake just last week…and at the front of the pack was none other than Katherine.

"Katherine Chang." Ginny said with a slight scowl.

"So that's her last name." Hermione looked on as they sat down a few yards away and instantly began screaming as Harry dived.

"It's frightening how she looks exactly like Cho. That's not all they have in common though. Same infatuation with one Harry Potter. All she ever talks about when they're in their little group is him." Ginny glanced at Hermione. "I'm not upsetting you am I?"

Hermione shrugged. "Not much of a surprise seeing as how she's in his bloody club."

Ginny laughed. "Not only a member but also the founder. I think Cho influenced her or something." She paused, hesitating.

"I didn't really want to say any of this just because I didn't want to start something but," she leaned in close before continuing.

"I was in the library one day studying and they were occupying one table and a half." Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's ridiculous the amount of girls that attend their meetings."

Hermione interrupted. "What do they even talk about?"

Ginny shook her head rapidly. "Well what can they talk about? My spies-"

Hermione let out a breath of air. "You have spies?"

Ginny put her hand on her chest. "Of course I do. I have to watch out for my best friend's boyfriend, don't I? But that's not the point. So back to what I was saying, I was in the library and they were holding one of their meetings. I'm passing by and I hear your name. I hide behind a bookcase and listen in. It turns out that they were talking about ways to separate you two." Ginny paused.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Really? That's interesting. Is that all they talk about?"

"That's all they talked about for at least a month. As time went by they got worse and worse. It may or may not come as a surprise to you but some of these girls really despise you. It's _pitiful_ how they think Harry can actually belong to them."

Hermione felt like laughing. "What's the worse they can do. I mean, the oldest girl in that ridiculous club is maybe in 5th or 6th year. I can easily take them."

Ginny smiled. "Of course you can but..."

The arrival of a certain group of girls stopped Hermione from responding.

"Hello Hermione." Hermione forced a smile on her face. It was a very tight one.

"Katherine! How nice to see you. Stalkers." She acknowledged the rest of the girls.

While all the girls put on a look of disgust Katherine simply raised an eyebrow.

"Is there anything we could do for you?" Katherine sat and gracefully crossed her legs. Her posse remained standing behind her, arms crossed.

"We," her hand elegantly gestured to the tiny throng behind her, "were just wondering how you've managed to keep your spell working for so long."

Hermione was confused but didn't show it. Instead she put on a mask of boredom. "Spell?"

Katherine smiled evilly in success. "Yes, the spell you've used to keep Harry as your boyfriend because we all know that with what you have to offer you couldn't keep rope tied down." She finished by looking Hermione up and down.

Hermione was ready to pounce on them but Ginny beat her to the punch. "Listen, you mindless twits, you're just jealous because you know that Harry wouldn't give you the time of day. You're imbeciles, have a ridiculous club, fantasize like little girls. You've got nothing on Hermione. Now get lost!" Katherine stepped up ready to duel when Harry got in between the two fiery girls.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's going on here?" Katherine smiled sweetly keeping her gaze on Ginny and Hermione.

"Oh nothing Harry. I just asked a simple question and she got her knickers up in a twist. I'll see you later." She finally looked at Harry and left with a wave.

Hermione jumped from her catatonic like state. "I'll show her how I can keep a bloody spell going, that little tramp." She thundered off but was stopped by Harry.

"Mione are you ok?" Hermione turned towards him, her arms thrashing about.

"No I'm not ok Harry. I am sick and tired of your stupid obsessive fixated fan club. I'm sick and tired of being verbally abused and hounded because I don't look like a bloody supermodel or because I'm not as fashionable as them. I'm tired of them judging me…us," she gestured between the two of them, "because you're supposedly this sex god and I'm some Plain Jane. I'm tired of it Harry."

Harry gathered her in his arms and settled down on a bench. "You should know by now that I think you're the most beautiful woman in this school. Appearances are trivial to me, you know that. Mione," he whined. "I thought we got over this. You're perfect to me and that's all that matters. Me. Your future."

Hermione signed happily. "Hmmmm, no wonder I'm with you. You sexy devil, I love you." They kissed briefly. They heard sniffling and turned to see Ginny leaving.

"Now that all that is out of the way, what's this about me _supposedly_ being a sex god? Supposedly?" He scoffed.

"It's globally known I'm a sex god. Why do you think I have a fan club and Malfoy doesn't? It's because I'm the hottest man alive."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Will you shut it already and kiss me."

Hello everyone. I felt like writing so here's a chapter. Hope you like. It has one of my favorite scenes so far in it. Hope it's up to par, if not then I'm sorry. Review times infinity. Wish me luck, as this week is TAKS week. GGGRRRRR. Also check out my other story, you probably won't like it since it's DHr but I think it's still good. Jus give it a chance. Tootles. TTYL.


	6. Hi

I will probably get hurt for this but it has to be done. I'm pausing the story. Not indefinitely but until I can figure out where I want to take it from where it is. I think it's necessary and I will use this hiatus constructively. I'm going to think a lot about this one and work on my other story that's been in the making for about a year. I'm trying to get a good chunk done before I begin posting. This story was actually just a way to see what people were looking for, etc. But… if anyone has any ideas I will take them into consideration and see what I can do. Who knows, maybe I'll start it up again.


End file.
